wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Historia/Archiwum 1
Witam! Na stronie: http://www.sapkowski.pl/modules.php?op=modload&name=Companion&file=index&func=his Jest bardzo szczegółowo opisana historia wiedźmina. Czy mogę dać ją zamiast obecnej? Zawiera więcej informacji i jest dokładniejsza niż obecna. ~>Foltest<~ 18:08, cze 3, 2011 (UTC) Szanowni Państwo! Edytujących ten artykuł bardzo proszę o''' nie zmienianie dat umieszczonych w nim na podstawie prozy A. Sapkowskiego.' Rozumiem podniecenie młodych ludzi, wywołane wejściem na rynek drugiej części kultowej już gry, niemniej jednak nie możemy zmieniać, stworzonej (przez cieszącego się szacunkiem i popularnością) twórcę, historii świata przedstawionego, tylko dlatego, że ''"w grze Wiedźmin 2..." Drodzy państwo, gra nie jest wyrocznią. A nawet zawiera błędy! Dlatego napiszę to raz i proszę o uważny odbiór. W pierwszej części gry Wiedźmin, mianowicie w prologu, zamieszczono informację, iż akcja owej gry toczy się pięć lat po zakończeniu Wielkich Wojen. Z prozy A. Sapkowskiego wynika, iż wojny zakończyły się w roku'' 1268. (Pokój Cintryjski) Jak więc nietrudno policzyć mamy rok '1273. W grze zaś błędnie podano rok 1270. Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam Wilczyca 09:17, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Błąd - rok pokoju cintryjskiego Przeczytałem dopiero co całą sagę. W książkach nie ma żadnej informacji na temat tego, że pokóc cintryjski został zawarty w roku 1268. W "Pani Jeziora" jest informacja, że pokój został zawarty w roku bitwy pod Brenną, a przebieg akcji książki wyraźnie wskazuje, że bitwa pod Brenną miała miejsce w roku następującym po roku wybuchu II wojny z Nilfgaardem! Skąd ten durny błąd? Twórcy gry "Wiedźmin" wcale się nie pomylili. Mateusz Bartosik 01:13, wrz 29, 2011 (UTC) To nie twórcy ,a AS się pomylił.Podaj źródło. Wg wróżby Iticośtam wielkie wojny trwały do 1268 Idaret 14:51, wrz 30, 2011 (UTC) Źródła - data zakończenia Wielkiej Wojny Prawda, na 275 stronie w "Chrzcie Ognia" jest wzmianka o tym, że Wojny Północne trwały do 1268 roku. Zwróćcie jednak uwagę, jak łatwo pomylić się przy wpisywaniu cyfr! O wiele pewniejsze są daty zapisane słownie. Niżej cytat, który jest sprzeczny z informacjami z 'ChO': "- ... Dolna Marchia od wieków należy do Kaedwen... {C}- Górne Aedirn - odezwał się znowu Dijkstra - należy do Kaedwen od ubiegłego lata. Dokładniej, od dwudziestego czwartego lipca ubiegłego roku. Od chwili, gdy wkroczył tam kaedweński korpus okupacyjny." "Pani Jeziora", rozdział 10, str. 404. Rozmowa Henselta z Dijkstrą podczas pertraktacji pokojowych w cintryjskim burgu. Jeżeli przyjąć za datę początku wojny rok 1264, co do czego niemal wszyscy są pewni, datą zakończenia wojny oraz podpisania pokoju jest rok 1265 (pertraktacje nie mogły trwać 3 lata, o czym niżej)! "- Waszmościowie - zaryzykował kolejne mało dyskretne pytanie Boreas Mun - od dawna na szlaku? Tu, na Pustkowiach? Dawnoż to, ośmielę się zapytać, zostawiliście za sobą Bramę Solveigi? {C}- Dawno, niedawno - powiedział pielgrzym - rzecz to względna. Przeszedłem Solveigę drugiego dnia po wrześniowej pełni. {C}- Ja zaś - rzekł elf - szóstego dnia. {C}- Ha - kontynuował Boreas Mun, zachęcony reakcją. - Dziw, żeśmy się już tam nie zeszli, bom i ja tamtędy wówczas szedł, a właściwie jechał, bom wówczas jeszcze konia miał. {C}Zamilkł, odpędzając niemiłe myśli i wspomnienia wiążące się z koniem i jego utratą. Pewien był, że i jego towarzysze z przypadku musieli mieć podobne przygody. Wędrując cały czas piechotą, nigdy nie dogoniliby go tu, pod Elskerdeg. {C}- Wnoszę zatem - podjął - że ruszyli waszmościowie w drogę już po wojnie, po zawarciu pokoju cintryjskiego. Nic mi, rzecz jasna, do tego, ale ośmielę się suponować, że nie spodobał się waszmościom porządek i obraz świata stworzony i ustalony w Cintrze." "Pani Jeziora", r. 10, str. 398-399. Rozmowa Dijkstry, Faoiltiarny i Muna podczas ucieczki w dzikie strony świata. Widać wyraźnie, że wiosenne rozmowy pokojowe mogły skończyć się na tyle wcześnie, by postacie dotarły we wrześniu na Bramę Solveigi daleko na wschodzie. Autor kalendarza z Companionu strony http://sapkowski.pl pisze: "wcale nie jest powiedziane, że Rok Wielkiej Wojny, w którym dzieją się "Czas pogardy", "Chrzest ognia" i "Wieża jaskółki" rzeczywiście jest rokiem 1264. Raczej jest późniejszy, ale nie mam pojęcia o ile." Podejrzewam, że Sapek albo pomylił się, wpisując cyfrę w dacie zakończenia wojny w 'ChO' (ósemka jest tuż nad piątką na klawiaturze numerycznej), albo Wielka Wojna wybuchła w roku 1267! Obie opcje sa prawdopodobne, jednak zmiana jednej daty (1268 na 1265) jest prostsza niż przestawianie sporej części kalendarza (wszystkie wydarzenia z roku 1264 miałyby miejsce w roku 1267). Mateusz Bartosik 17:15, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) Jeżeli nikt nie wykaże, że jest inaczej, niż napisałem wyżej, należy zmienić daty w kalendarium. Zachęcam do dyskusji. Mateusz Bartosik 01:25, paź 3, 2011 (UTC) Jestem, za dodatkowo mam kalendarium z komiksu racja stanu,które potwierdza twoją teorię. Więc 1265 pokój cintryjski,pogrom rivski a w 1268 zakończenie działań wojennych? Odp. No dobra, ale Itlina przepowiedziała: '''Wojny Północne (1239-1268). Więc saga skończyła się kila dni/miesięcy później! FOLTEST55 15:16, paź 6, 2011 (UTC) Foltest jesteś tępy. Bartosik pisze ,że o wydarzeniach,które wykluczają możliwość tej daty zakończenia wojny. A rękopis znalezony w smoczej jaskini to(książka) kompendium wiedzy fantasy. Można kupić np. w Empiku. Idaret 07:03, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Słuchaj no koleś, nie podskakuj mi tu i nie uważaj się za nie wiadomo kogo! Nie pozwolę jeździć po sobie takiemu chamowi jak ty!! Z powazaniem FOLTEST55 08:17, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Bez kłótni proszę. A tak swoją drogą, kto usuwa moje posty? Nie odpowiedziano na moje pytanie. Doskonale wiemy, co jest napisane o Wojnach Północnych. Nie odpowiedziano jednak absolutnie nic na argument, iż Sapek mógł się pomylić, wpisując tę jedną cyfrę w dacie, bądź też całe kalendarium jest źle wyliczone (wszak nigdzie w sadze nie ma daty rocznej) i II wojna z Nilfgaardem zaczęła się w 1267 roku! Nie ma innej opcji niż te dwie, bo wojna na 90% nie trwała dłużej niż rok! Za tym przemawia dialog, który zacytowałem. Nie na też sensu twierdzenie, że narady pokojowe w Cintrze odbyły się w roku 1265, a działania wojenne trwały mimo to do 1268. Chyba, że Sapek zrobił nas w jajo, podając kłamiące źródło. Tylko po co miałby to robić? Mateusz Bartosik 18:47, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli wojna rozpoczęła się w 1264, to nie ma możliwości, by skończyła się w 1268, oczym świadczy cytat z "Pani Jeziora": "Górne Aedirn - odezwał się znowu Dijkstra - należy do Kaedwen od ubiegłego lata. Dokładniej, od dwudziestego czwartego lipca ubiegłego roku. Od chwili, gdy wkroczył tam kaedweński korpus okupacyjny. - Upraszam - powiedział nie pytany Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen - by zostało zaprotokołowane ad futuram rei memorian, że Cesarstwo Nilfgaardu nie miało nic wspólnego z tą aneksją. - Oprócz tego, że właśnie w tym czasie grabiło Vengerberg." A zatem: Oblężenie Vengerbergu nastąpiło, zgodnie z cytatem, ok. 24 lipca (+/- tydzień) (więc i tu jest błąd, bo w "Historii" jest napisane, że oblężenie Vengerbergu trało od 10 lipca + tydzień oblężenia daje 17, czyli ok 7 dni nieścisłości. Chociaż można też przyjąć, że to było uproszczenie ze strony Dijkstry, ew. nie chodzi o oblężenie, tylko całkowite zajęcie, wtedy pasuje), co zgodnie z cytatem, było ROK od rokowań w Cintrze. Rozpoczęcie wojny można wyliczyć z pomocą panów Effenberga i Talbota (cytat z czasu pogardy, rozd. 5): "Evertsen '''Peter, '' *''1234, zausznik cesarza Emhyra Deithwena i jeden z faktycznych twórców potęgi Cesarstwa. Główny komornik armii w czasie Wojen Północnych (ob.), od roku 1290 wielki podskarbi koronny." i dalej: wg. audiobooku (nie mam pod ręką książki, więc opieram się na tej wersji): "'''Peter Evertsen był wielkim komorzym Cesarstwa, w czasie wojny pierwszym komornikiem armii. Pełnił ten urząd od dwudziestu pięciu lat." wg. wiki: "Peter Evertsen był wielkim komorzym Cesarstwa, w czasie wojny pierwszym komornikiem armii. Pełnił ten urząd od piętnastu lat." Zgodnie z pierwszą wersją, 1234+25=1259. Przyjmując za początek wojny 1264, Evertsen musiał by wstąpić do armii w wieku lat 5, a przyjmując 1267 musiał by mieć lat 8. A zgodnie z drugą: 1234+15=1249, czyli wstąpił do armi w wieku lat 15 (wojna w 1264), lub co bardziej prawdopodobne 18 (wojna od 1267). Mało możliwe, by 15-letni młodzik dostał się do armii, zwłaszcza na pozycję komorzego. ( (1234+18)+15=1252+15=1267 ) Zatem: wojna rozpoczęła się w lipcu 1267, a skończyła dnia 2 kwietnia 1268. Chociaż, można też uznać, że w określeniu "grabiło Vengerberg", można uwzględnić okres od roku 1264 do 1267, kiedy to owe miasto było zajęte przez Nilfgaard, jednak temu przeczy kilka cytatów z Pani Jeziora: "- Nie mogę stąd odejść. Nałożyli na mnie czar. Barierę. Geas Garadh... Ciebie nie można uwięzić. Jesteś Panią Światów. - Akurat. Nie mam żadnego dzikiego talentu, nie panuję nad niczym. A Mocy wyrzekłam się tam, na pustyni, rok temu. Konik świadkiem. " oraz "- Rok temu - podjęła dziewczyna z blizną - w miesiącu wrześniu, dokładnie zaś dziewiątego września, w pierwszej kwadrze księżyca, zamordowano tutaj szóstkę młodych ludzi. Czterech chłopaków... i dwie dziewczyny" Czyli czas, jaki minął od ucieczki Ciri z Thanedd do powrotu do Zazdrości to 1 rok, a to z powodu, że po owej ucieczce, trafiła do Szczurów, kręciła się z nimi ok. 2 miesiące (od połowy lipca do 9 września), potem chwilę u Bonharta, od 23 września do saovine u Vysogoty, potem czas ma małe znaczenie (podróże przez światy i czasy), trafia do zamku Stygga, skąd jeszcze tego samego dnia (o ile dobrze pamiętam) ucieka z Geraltem i Yenną. Gdy wraca do Zazdrości używa określenia "rok temu", więc i czas od Thanedd do przybycia Geralta i Ciri na egzekucję wicehrabego Juliana Alfreda Pankratza de Lettenhove minął niecały rok (Thanedd lipiec, przybycie Geralta i Ciri do Toussaint w maju, a Pokój Cintryjski w Kwietniu), więc i wojna trwała niecały rok . Więc ponownie: wojna rozpoczęła się na początku lipca 1267 (prowokacją w Glevitzingen/rokoszem na Thanedd), a skończyła dnia 2 kwietnia 1268 (oczywiście Pokojem Cintryjskim) Pozdrawiam, rubbers2 p.s. sorry, żem się tak rozpisał, ale musiałem to z siebie wyrzucić ;D (mimo iż większość rozkminiłem pisząc ten tekst ;) ) rubbers2 22:40, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Pięknie, tego nam właśnie brakowało! :) Znalazłeś kilka brakujących w mojej argumentacji cytatów. Zatem z dwóch alternatywnych hipotez (błąd Sapka przy wpisywaniu daty cyfrą bądź błąd fanów w liczeniu) odpada jedna. Sapek wszystko dobrze wyliczył. Teraz mamy jednak większy problem. :D Dziesiątki dat policzono na podstawie założenia, iż wojna wybuchła w 1264 roku. ^^ Tym samym trzeba naprawić pół kalendarium. :D Nie wspominając o tym, że błędne dane od wieeelu lat znajdują się w wiedźminskim companionie na stronie Sapkowskiego oraz w kalendarium z "Gry Wyobraźni" wydawnictwa MAG oraz w obu grach. ;) Co z tym robimy? W naszych rękach leżą losy świata...! A przynajmniej świata wiedźmina Geralta. ;) Mateusz Bartosik 00:08, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) No gratulaję ;) prosze jaka rewolucja :P. FOLTEST55 15:12, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) Zlodowacenie Jak to zlodowacenie miało miejsce ok 3000 roku? Nimue powiedziała ze "Mamy jeszcze 3 000 lat" ale nie wiemy w którym roku dzieje sie akcja z Condwiramurs i Nimue. Może się dziać np. 1590 + 3000 lat = 4590! Więc raczej jest to do usunięcia. FOLTEST55 13:40, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Słuszna uwaga. Możesz to spokojnie usunąć bądź ustawić mniej konkretną datę. Mateusz Bartosik 12:45, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Nie usunąłem, poprawiłem bo to dość wazna informacja :P FOLTEST55 13:40, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Tylko teraz przydałaby się jakaś wzmianka o Nimue, bo punkt odniesienia jest zawieszony w próżni. ;) Gdzieś była chyba kiedyś data jej narodzin, czy mi się zdaje? Mateusz Bartosik 20:01, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Raczej ci się zdaje... ja nie pamiętam o czymś takim. Była tylko wzmianka o niej w "Chrzcie ognia" jako mała dziewczynka ;). Ale nawet w tedy nie mamy roku. Jedno jest pewne już w tedy Pogwizd opowiadał m.i.n o Bitwie pod Brenną Jarudze itp. :P FOLTEST55 16:01, paź 28, 2011 (UTC) Jakie zlodowacenie? Przecież Nilfgaard będzie wywoływał swoim rozrostem gospodarczym globalne ocieplenie ;) A na serio, to w "Chrzcie" była zmianka, że Pogwizd opowiadał około sto lat po Sadze. SMiki55 19:50, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) A no tak! Było faktycznie :) FOLTEST55 20:01, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Daty w Wiedźminie 2: Zabójcach Królów W intro Wiedźmina 2 podany jest rok 1271, a Vernon po przesłuchaniu mówi, że Pogrom Rivijski był w 1268 roku i w dodatku mówi, że to było pięć lat temu! Zauważyliście? ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Na pewno było powiedziane, że jest rok 1271? Zarówno w pierwszej, jak i drugiej części jest lato, a minęły niby 3 miesiące... ;p Poza tym problem wynika z błędów w kalendarium opisanych przeze mnie nieco wyżej. Albo Sapkowski pomylił się, wpisując datę zakończenia wojny (cyfrę łatwo pomylić), albo fani, spisując kalendarium, rąbnęli się kompletnie z datą rozpoczęcia wojny (co zmienia też wieeele innych dat w kalendarium). Co za tym idzie, w grze również pojawiają się takie nieścisłości. Jeżeli przyjąć za datę rozpoczęcia wojny rok 1264, to pogrom był w 1265. Jeżeli wojna zaczęła się w 1267, to pogrom rzeczywiście miał miejsce w 1268 roku. Innymi słowy: jeżeli gra podaje rok 1268 jako moment śmierci Geralta, a jednocześnie utrzymuje, że wojna skończyła się w 1265, to tym samym Biały Wilk musiałby spędzić mniej więcej 3 lata w Nilfgaardzie (od wyprawy z Toussaint do warowni Stygga i z powrotem) co nie ma głębszego sensu (brak takich poszlakk w sadze). Tak, to błąd. ;) Nie tlyko twórców gry, ale i wielu ludzi przed nimi. Mateusz Bartosik 17:25, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Powinniśmy napisać do Sapka albo do REDów xD FOLTEST55 17:23, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Życzę powodzenia! ;p Sapek nie podał nigdzie kontaktu do siebie (musiałbyś się kontaktować poprzez licencjobiorców, np. wydawnictwa SuperNOWA lub MAG, bądź też REDów), a twórcy gry są w takiej samej sytuacji jak my. ;) Mateusz Bartosik 17:26, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Racja... Mieszka w Łodzi :) (chyba). No to będziemy się dwoić i troić jak to było na prawdę... FOLTEST55 18:16, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Jest na to dowód: W intro jest tak: Minęło sześć lat od dnia, w którym zjednoczone królestwa pokonały wojska Nilfgaardu w walnej bitwie pod Brenną. Całą Północ nękają głód i zaraza. Elfy i krasnoludy żyją w gettach. Coraz więcej nieludzi ucieka w lasy, by dołączyć do oddziałów Scoia'tael. W Temerii nieznany skrytobójca próbuje zamordować króla Foltesta. Ginie z rąk najemnego łowcy potworów - Geralta z Rivii. Temeria, rok 1271. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ No tak, co daje nam małe dziwactwo. ;) Ewidentnie w pierwszym "Wiedźminie" było lato, na 100% przed sierpniem, przed żniwami. Tymczasem w drugiej części mamy niby kolejny rok, a nadal jest baardzo ciepło. ;) No ale cóż, nie czepiajmy się. ;) Muszę jedną rzecz poprawić w kalendarium. Mateusz Bartosik 22:36, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) 1271 rok-wiedźmin 2. Proszę trailera mam. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ No tak, to prawda. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wg poprawionego kalendarium akcja "Wiedźmina 2" powinna toczyć się w roku 1273 lub 1274. Możesz poczytać wyżej, w podrozdziałach "4 Źródła - data zakończenia Wielkiej Wojny" oraz "5 Odp.". Mateusz Bartosik 12:21, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) Dlaczego wszystko zostało przesunięte o 3 lata Na oficjalnej stronie sapka jest tak http://www.sapkowski.pl/modules.php?op=modload&name=Companion&file=index&func=his. So why? __________________________________________________________________________________________ Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. ;p Bez takich pytań nie mogło się obejść. W kalendarium na stronie Sapka jest błąd, ponieważ jego autor pomylił się przy obliczeniach daty wybuchu wojny. Z racji tego, że wszyscy potem go naśladowali, wszędzie błąd powtarzano. Polecam zajrzeć do działów "4 Źródła - data zakończenia Wielkiej Wojny" oraz "5 Odp." niniejszej dyskusji, gdzie jest cała argumentacja. Mateusz Bartosik 00:28, lis 11, 2011 (UTC) Wszystkie daty są na podstawie Wojny? Idaret 06:41, lis 11, 2011 (UTC) Wszystkie na pewno nie, dlatego nie zmieniłem każdej jak leci. Na razie zrobiłem to z kilkoma perwszymi, przy najbliższej okazji zmienię kilka kolejnych. Są daty na 100% podane w sadze i też mogą być punktami odniesienia, jednak trudno teraz odróżnić jedne od drugich. Nie chciałbym nieopatrznie zmienić czegoś z rozpędu. Mateusz Bartosik 13:22, lis 11, 2011 (UTC) WIEK CIRI Podstawą do określenia dokladnych dat chronologii jest ustalenie dokladnego wieku Ciri. Jeśli chodzi o wiek Ciri to mistrz Andrzej popełnił błąd według mnie w jednym miejscu. Na stronie 336 "Wieży Jaskółki", opowidając Yennefer historię o Ciri i swoim synu Hjalmarze Krzywogębym, Crach an Craite' mówi, że Ciri miała wówczas niecałe 12 lat. Jest to niemożliwe. Według mnie Ciri miała wtedy skończone 9 lat (niecałe 10). Historyjka o Ciri i Hjalmarze najpóźniej mogła mieć miejsce zimą po spotkaniu Ciri i Geralta w Brokilonie, gdyż w następnym roku wybucha I wojna z Nilfgaardem - 1263. Określając wiek Ciri w Brokiilonie "na oko" Geralt zaokrąglił go do 10, w rzeczywistości Ciri miała 9 lat. Geralt odnajduje Ciri rok po pierwszej wojnie z Nilfgaardem (wczena jesień 1264), następnie spędza ona ponad rok w Kaer Morhen do wczesnej wiosny 1266 roku, następnie rok w świątyni Melitele (do czerwca 1267 roku). 1 maja 1253 – narodziny Ciri maj 1259 – Geralt u Calanthe w Cintrze – Ciri ma 6 lat wiosna/lato 1262 – spotkanie Geralta z Ciri w Brokilonie. Geralt ocenia wiek Ciri na około 10 lat. styczeń/luty (zima) 1263 - historia Ciri i Hjalmara Krzywogębego lato 1263 – początek I wojny z Nilfgaardem wczesna jesień 1263 – Geralt spotyka Jaskra nad Jarugą wczesna jesień 1264 – spotkanie Geralta i Ciri przed domem kupca Yurgi jesień 1264 – wczesna wiosna 1266 '''– Ciri przebywa w Kaer Morhen '''wiosna 1266 - czerwiec 1267 – Ciri przebywa w Ellander w świątyni Melitele 1 lipca 1267 '''– wydarzenia na Thanedd '''lipiec- 9 wrzesień 1267 – Ciri ze Szczurami 9 wrzesień-23 września – Ciri z Bonhartem 27 wrzesień-koniec października 1267- Ciri kuruje się u Vysogoty 1 listopada – Ciri w Dun Dâre około 21 listopada 1267 – Ciri wchodzi do w Weży Jaskółki marzec 1268 '– Ciri pojawia się w zamku Stygga/ bitwa pod Brenną '''2 kwietnia 1268 '- pokój cintryjski '''6/7 czerwiec 1268 - pogrom w Rivii. Ciri ma skończone 15 lat Cytat opisujący co Ciri robiła od czasu pierwszej wojny z Nilfgaardem do czasu spotkania z Geraltem: ''- Ta dziewczynka - odezwał się cicho i spokojnie Geralt - ta delikatna i drobna księżniczka przeżyła rzeź Cintry. Zdana tylko na siebie przekradała się przez kohorty Nilfgaardu. Zdołała umknąć przed grasującymi po wsiach maruderami, którzy grabili i mordowali wszystko, co żyło. Przetrwała dwa tygodnie w lasach Zarzecza, całkiem sama. Wędrowała przez miesiąc z grupą uciekinierów, harując ciężko na równi ze wszystkimi i na równi ze wszystkimi głodując. Prawie pół roku pracowała na roli i przy inwentarzu, przygarnięta przez chłopską rodzinę.'' Cytaty dowodzące, że Ciri w Kaer Morhen spędziła ponad rok czasu: ''- To nie tak, jak myślisz - odchrząknął starzec. - Geralt przywiózł ją tu zeszłej jesieni. Ona nie ma nikogo, oprócz... Triss, jak tu nie wierzyć w przeznaczenie, gdy...'' ''- Jej normalne życie spłonęło razem z Cintrą - mruknął Geralt. - Ale cóż, Triss, jak zwykle masz rację. Już pomyśleliśmy o tym. Gdy nadejdzie wiosna, zawiozę ją do szkoły świątynnej. Do Nenneke, do Ellander.'' Śnieg padał i padał. Rozjaśniło się, dopiero gdy nastał Midinvaerne, Dzień Zimowego Przesilenia... Po wyjeździe z Kaer Morhen Ciri mówi, że ma prawie 13 lat: A ja mam prawie trzynaście lat, szybkiego kasztanka i ostry miecz na plecach. I wojna z Nilfgaardem wybuchła rok po spotkaniu Geralta i Ciri w Brokilonie: Czarodziejka milczała, zamyślona. - Czy wtedy zaczęły się twoje sny? - spytała nagle. - Nie - zastanowiła się Ciri. - Nie, nie wtedy. Dopiero później. - Kiedy? Dziewczynka zmarszczyła nos. - Latem... Poprzednim... Bo następnego lata była już wojna... - Aha. To znaczy, że sny zaczęły się po spotkaniu z Geraltem w Brokilonie? Geralt w Brokilonie ocenił wiek Ciri na około 10 lat: Miała jasne, mysiopopielate włosy i wielkie, jadowicie zielone oczy. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż dziesięć lat. Poniższy cytat wskazuje, że pomiędzy uratowaniem kupca Yurgi na moście przed potworami a wspólnym podróżowaniem Geralta z Zoltanem Chivaiem i krasnoludami minęło trzy lata: ''- Nie - odezwał się nagle Wiedźmin. - Z drugiej koncepcji proponuję od razu zrezygnować. Nawet o tym nie myślmy. Na tamtym brzegu prędzej czy później wpakujemy się na któreś z Miechunowych Uroczysk. To paskudne miejsca, stanowczo radzę trzymać się od nich z daleka.'' - Znasz tedy te tereny? Byłeś tu kiedyś? Wiesz, jak się stąd wydostać? Wiedźmin milczał przez chwilę. - Byłem tam raz - powiedział, trąc czoło. - Trzy lata temu. Ale wjechałem z przeciwnej strony, od wschodu. Zmierzałem ku Brugge i chciałem skrócić sobie drogę. A jak się wydostałem, nie pamiętam. Bo wywieziono mnie półżywego na wozie. Dzięki powyższemu cytatowi oraz wiedzy, że Ciri spędziła w Kaer Morhen ponad rok można obliczyć jaki okres była w świątyni Melitele. Wychodzi, że musiała tam spędzić również ponad rok. Tak więc Ciri urodziła się 1 maja 1253 roku i w chwili zakończenia sagi ma ona skończone 15 lat. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Najprawdopodobniej masz rację, Twoje obliczenia są poprawne. Błędy wynikają z tego, że Ciri podczas szkolenia na czarodziejkę mówi, że ma 13 lat, jednak jest to retrospekcja. Możesz chyba z czystym sumieniem nanieść stosowne poprawki. Niemniej jednak ostatnie zmiany w kalendarium (przestawienie niemal wszystkich dat o 3 lata) były poprawne, tylko kilka wydarzeń z życia Ciri jest niepoprawnych. Mateusz Bartosik 20:32, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Przesunięcie dat o 3 lata Ale namieszane... A nie byłoby prościej uznać, że to Effenberg i Talbot w swojej Maksima Mundi palnęli błąd w zacytowanym w Sadze fragmencie? W końcu też data rozpoczęcia wojny (o ile dobrze pamiętam, 1231) coś mi się nie zgadza... SMiki55 (dyskusja) 17:29, paź 25, 2012 (UTC) Całkiem logicznie wytłumaczono to z resztą w chronologii dołączonej do komiksu pt. "Racja stanu" - Pokój Cintryjski w 1265 r., a w 1268 r. nastąpił ostateczny koniec Wojen, które po Pokoju były toczono na południe od Gór Ammel (ostateczne zdławienie rebelii zbuntowanych prowincji). Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 13:57, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Bzdura, kto z kim miałby toczyć wojny po pokoju cintryjskim i to na południu od Gór Amell? Poludnie Gór Amell to podprządkowane prowincje Nlfgaardu. Pokój cintryjski i zakończenie wojny nastąpiło w 1268 roku, i taka jest prawda. nie ma co powielać błędów. Równolegle do wydarzeń z Północy, Cesarstwo tłumiło też bunt niektórych prowincji. AS wspomniał to w "Czasie Pogardy". Możliwe więc, że Pokój Cintryjski zakończył tylko wojnę z Nordlingami, a rebelię zdławiono dopiero trzy lata później, i to tą datę zapisali nilfgaardzcy kronikarze - z ich punktu widzenia wojna trwała nadal. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 20:48, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Poproszę o cytat z ksiażki, w którym jest mowa, że Nilfgaard tlumi w okresie, w którym dzieje się saga, jakikolwiek bunt prowincji. Poza tym Wojny Północne trwały do 1268 roku. Północ to kraje znajdujące się na północ od gór Amell. AS wspominał o rebelii w Ebbing, jak powtórzę w najbliższym czasie Sagę, to cytat z pewnością znajdę. A argument, że Wojny Północne toczyły się tylko na Północy jest chybiony. Data rozpoczęcia Wojen podana w Maksima Mundi to lata trzydzieste, natomiast do Cintry wojska cesarskie wkroczyły dopiero w latach sześćdziesiątych. SMiki55 (dyskusja) 15:36, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC) Zniszczenie Kaer Morhen + Narodziny Geralta + Narodziny Triss #Chciałbym jakieś źródło odnośnie daty ataku na Zamek. Sam wksiążce nie widziałem, może przeoczyłem? Czekam na odpowiedź. #A i jeszcze jedno, skoro Geralt urodził się w 1170 a Kaer Morhen zniszczono w 1188, to Geralt miał w wtedy 18 lat. Czyli musiał być obecny podczas napadu na twierdzę, natomiast w sadze jest napisane wielokrotnie, że podczas przebywania w zamku był małym chłopcem. Z kolei wg gry, i z resztą sagi, Geralta nie było w zamku podczas rebelii. #1188 - 50 = 1238, data urodzin Małej Merigold. Co nie może być prawdą, bo po 10 latach dzieje się czas opowiadania Ostatnie życzenie, gdzie Yennefer, wspomina Geraltowi o Triss (10-cio letniej adeptce?!) FOLTEST55 (dyskusja) 18:42, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Jeśli spojrzysz na długość dyskusji tej strony, sam zobaczysz, że z chronologią na wiki jest coś nie tak... SMiki55 (dyskusja) 15:39, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC) Wiek Jaskra AS niestety chronologią się nie przejmuje. W Sezonie burz w roku 1245 Jaskier występuje jako kompan Geralta , mimo że powinien być w tym czasie nastolatkiem i studiować w Oxenfurcie. No chyba, że w czasie wojny z Nilfgaardem zbliżał się do pięćdziesiątki, a nie czterdziestki, co jednak wydaje się mało prawdopodobne. Polecam zgrabny wywód Torpedy, twórcy Mapy Orteliusa: http://sapkowski.pl/forum/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=3507 SMiki55 (dyskusja) 22:39, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) Dijkstra powiedział do Jaskra: "maz ponad czterdzieści lat ... a zachowujesz się jakbyś miał niecałe dziesięć." co oznacza że mógł zbliżać się do piędziesiątki. Nie, bo powiedział: Wiadomym jest mi, że masz lat blisko czterdzieści, wyglądasz na blisko trzydzieści, wyobrażasz sobie, że masz nieco ponad dwadzieścia, a postępujesz tak, jakbyś miał niecałe dziesięć. '' ''Adriannn (dyskusja) 11:20, sty 4, 2014 (UTC) Rozpoczęcie panowania Emhyra Czy obliczył ktoś może, od kiedy panował Emhyr w Nilfgardzie? Musiało by to być najwcześniej w tym samym roku co śmierć rodziców Ciri -- Jcubic (dyskusja) 23:28, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) ze strony o Emhyrze: : Ciri miała 6 lat kiedy Duny próbował ją wywieźć do Nilfgardu czyli nie wcześniej niż 1258, tam jest wpis że: : Włosy sześcioletniej Ciri trafiają do Emhyra więc może w tym samym roku powinno być że rozpoczął panowanie w cesarstwie, chciaż mogła tam wtedy nadal trwać rewolucja. : 1237 - Peter Evertsen zostaje zausznikiem Emhyra, później współtwórcą potęgi Cesarstwa (intronizacja Emhyra?) 195 nie powinno być chyba przed panowaniem Emhyra wtedy cesarzem był Torres -- Jcubic (dyskusja) 23:57, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) Daty przybycia ludzi i elfów na Kontynent. Czy ktoś mógłby podać jakieś konkretne cytaty. Udało mi się odnaleźć w książkach, że Koniunkcja Sfer miała miejsce około 1500 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sagi, przybycie ludzi około 1000 lat po elfach. Ale jak to w końcu było z tym kiedy przybyli ludzie i elfy. Nie mogłem znaleźć konkretnych informacji na temat daty Pierwszego Lądowania. Wiemy, że mniej więcej w czasie Koniunkcji Sfer lub zaraz po Aen Elle opuścili Kontynent. Gubię się trochę na tej osi czasu.